A Shadow over Ashdale/Transcript
Transcript Gudrik: Hello there, lad/lassie! What can I do for you? about A Shadow over Ashdale. Gudrik: I've received some troubling news, lad/lassie. As you probably know, supplies are ferried over to Ashdale on a regular basis. But about a week ago, the supply ships started returning with their cargo still aboard. Apparently, the island has been completely deserted – not a soul to be seen – and the sailors say an evil aura hangs over the place. Naturally, I'm eager to find out what's going on, but I'm too old to go jetting off on an adventure. I need someone to travel to Ashdale and investigate. quest Gudrik: I knew I could count on you, lad/lassie. When you're ready to leave, just head out onto the dock. The boat will take you directly to Ashdale. Good luck, lad/lassie. slime - A puddle of sticky green gloop. – claw - The creature this came from must be pretty big. – Lucy: Who ... Who are you? Player: - I'm here to help. Lucy: Oh, thank Saradomin! Player: What happened here? - I'm looking for the townspeople. Lucy: Thank Saradomin – help at last! Player: What happened here? Lucy: We were attacked by these ... creatures. Horrible, horrible creatures, like something from a nightmare. They came out of nowhere, and before we knew it, we were surrounded. We made barricades, but the creatures just climbed over them. I managed to avoid them by hiding in my attic, but the others ... The others weren't so lucky. Player: - What happened to the townspeople? Lucy: The creatures took them away, but I don't know where. I remember seeing them dragging off poor Digory. Oh, it was horrible. - Where are the creatures now? Lucy: I don't know – I didn't see where they went, and I didn't dare leave my hiding place. If I had to guess, I'd say they were hiding underneath the island somewhere, but I don't know for sure. - Why haven't you tried to leave? Lucy: What, on my own? You need more than one person to sail a ship, you know! No, all I could do was wait, and hope that someone would come to help. And now someone has! Player: I need to get to the other side of the island. Lucy: You're not going to leave me, are you? You have to get me out of here. Player: I have to find the other townspeople. Lucy: But ... I understand. If you want to get to the other side of the island, your best bet would be to use the sewers. The barricades will make it hard to navigate the streets, and if there are any of those creatures around, you don't want to get caught while you're clambering over a stack of barrels. There's an entrance outside, just through the back door. Please be careful. And don't forget about me! you talk to her before making to the sewers Lucy: Yes? Player: I need to get to the other side of the island. Lucy: Your best bet would be to use the sewers. There's an entrance just outside, through the back door. defeating Agoroth Lucy: You did it – you saved them! I never thought I'd see my friends and family again. Saradomin bless you! Are you heading back to the mainland now? (Are you ready to return to Taverley? Yes/No) (If you choose to stay and chat) Ned: To think I was almost turned into one of those ... things! Player: - It might have been an improvement. Ned: You impudent rascal! In my day, people treated their elders with respect! - Everyone is safe now. Ned: Yes, but for how long? The way things are going, I'd be better off living on the mainland! Hendrik: We have much to thank you for, my friend. Player: - It was nothing. Hendrik: May Saradomin watch over you. - You're welcome. Hendrik: May Saradomin watch over you. Sarah: Looks like you saved the day. Don't you ever tire of being a fearless hero? Player: Don't you eve tire of having to be rescued? Sarah: Haha!! Good one. Magda: You have delivered us from a terrible fate, my child. Player: - It was nothing. Magda: I always said you had potential. I'm glad to see I was right. - You're welcome. Magda: I always said you had potential. I'm glad to see I was right. (Returning to Taverley) Gudrik: Welcome back, lad/lassie, and congratulations. Sounds like you had quite an adventure. To think that those creatures were beneath the island all that time! Makes my skin crawl just to think of it. Player: - Is there a reward? Gudrik: Oh, aye, I nearly forgot! Here you go, lad/lassie. - You should have seen the size of their leader. Gudrik: There are all kings of things lurking beneath the surface of the world – things most folk would turn and run from. But you stood your ground lad/lassie. You should be proud. - I wonder if there are any more of them beneath the island. Gudrik: I daresay there are. Without their leader they probably don't represent much of a threat, but it might be a good idea to go back to Ashdale once in a while and help keep the numbers down. Category:A Shadow over Ashdale